Born To Die
by ines.faberry
Summary: FABERRY. Rachel et Quinn rentrent de leur mariage, seulement un baiser entre les deux jeunes filles va leur faire perdre le contrôle de leur voiture. OS assez triste, quand l'amour rejoint la mort.


**BORN TO DIE**

_Peut être que c'était leur destin, après tant d'années à nier leur amour elles étaient la, main dans la main tellement heureuses d'être enfin unies pour la vie. Rachel avait passé une soirée magnifique, elle avait été au centre de l'attention et toute la soirée dans les bras de sa femme Quinn. Tous leurs amis avaient été réunis pour célébrer ce mariage improbable et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés unis comme à l'époque du Glee Club cinq ans plus tôt. Ils avaient ris, chanté, dansé. Quinn était heureuse de voir que Beth avait pu venir à son mariage, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à danser avec sa fille ce qui avait beaucoup ému Rachel. Il y avaient aussi leur familles respectives qui avait tous plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. _

Il était presque cinq heures du matin lorsque la fête se termina. Le peu d'invités restants saluèrent les jeunes mariées qui après avoir nettoyé un peu la salle partirent à leur tour.

**Rachel :** je peux conduire si tu veux, je penses que tu as trop bu

**Quinn :** non non je t'assure je suis capable de conduire Rachel, tu peux avoir confiance en moi

**Rachel :** évidemment je te fais confiance mais parfois on pense qu'on peut y arriver mais les accidents ça arrive vite

_Quinn se mit à rire doucement, oui elle avait bu, énormément toute la soirée mais elle se sentait capable de conduire, tout du moins plus que Rachel qui elle n'aimait pas conduire la nuit et surtout quand elle avait bu autant si ce n'est plus que Quinn._

Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans la voiture.

**Rachel :** ne roule pas trop vite on à toute la vie devant nous

**Quinn :** je te promet que ça va Rachel.

_Rachel lui sourit, mais Quinn remarquait la peur dans ses yeux. Elles avaient presque une heure de route. Quelle idée de prendre une salle aussi loin se dit Rachel. Quinn riaient toute seule, Rachel s'endormait presque contre la vitre. Quinn alluma le poste radio et se mit à chanter fort en mimant une danse ridicule. Elle était heureuse. En temps normal Rachel se serait rejoint à elle, elle aurait même chanté plus fort pour montrer ses performances vocales et Quinn aurait commencé à bouder et à baissé le son de la chanson pour que Rachel se prenne un vent, ensuite elles auraient rit et se serait embrassé. Mais pas ce soir la, _

**Rachel :** qu'est ce que tu fais ? Baisse le son

**Quinn :** on a une heure de route Rach, je vais pas passer une heure dans le silence

**Rachel :** la musique va te déconcentrer, tu as déjà du mal à me regarder dans les yeux je ne vois pas comment tu peux te concentrer sur la route avec une musique aussi forte !

_Elle n'avait jamais vu Rachel aussi énervée et apeurée. Elle baissa le son de la musique en soufflant. Seul un arrière plan musical était présent dans l'ambiance froide de la voiture. Rachel commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit que Quinn s'avançait dans une route déserte et sans lumière. De grands arbres décoraient le bord de la route, des arbres terrifiants. Quinn conduisait vite trop vite au goût de Rachel_

**Rachel :** ralenti s'il te plaît Quinn

**Quinn : **j'ai envie de rentrer Rachel de te faire l'amour dignement et de dormir jusqu'à demain soir dans tes bras, il ne nous arrivera rien, bébé il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu seras avec moi d'accord ?

_Rachel sourit un peu, elle avait aussi très envie de rentrer mais elle préférais que Quinn prenne son temps afin qu'elles rentres entières et pas en morceaux parsemés sur la route après un grave accident_

**Quinn :** je t'aime

**Rachel :** je t'aime aussi Quinn

**Quinn :** non mais pas comme ça Rachel, je t'aime mais je ne pourrais jamais t'expliquer comment je t'aime, ça dépasse tout, tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant, tu es tout pour moi, ma moitié, ma femme, ma meilleure amie j'aimerais te garder dans mes bras toute ma vie comme une petite chose fragile qu'on doit protéger, tu es si précieuse Rachel. Je pense que si je devais mourir maintenant j'aimerais mourir dans tes bras.

_Rachel se mit à pleurer, elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait de joie, d'émotion ou tout simplement de peur, la peur de perdre Quinn. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Seulement elle ne regarda pas la route et sa voiture commença à déraper _

**Rachel :** _-hurlant-_ Quinn putain Quinn qu'est ce qu'il se passe

**Quinn :** je sais pas Rach, les freins ne marchent plus je ne contrôle plus la voiture, accroche toi je te promet que ça va bien se passer ai confiance ne panique pas

**Rachel :** j'appelle les secours

**Quinn : **je vais essayer de rejoindre le centre ville ils ne nous trouveront jamais ici

**Rachel :** putain Quinn concentre toi sur la route j'ai peur

_La voiture ne s'arrêtait plus et fonçait tout droit au moment où elle était censée tourner. Quinn ne dit rien mais elle avait peur, elle se rappelait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait eu son accident de voiture le jour où Finn devait épouser Rachel. Elle se crispa au volant, essayant de ne pas pleurer. _

_La radio continuait de diffuser des chansons depuis toute à l'heure, quand Rachel entendit les première note de «Born To Die» de Lana Del Rey elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Les paroles de la chanson lui rappelait la situation qu'elle était entrain de vivre avec Quinn. Elles se mirent toutes les deux à chanter cette chanson qu'elles avaient tant écouté l'été dernier._

Quinn :

**Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
All my heart, it breaks every step that I take  
But I'm hoping that the gates,  
They'll tell me that you're mine  
Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a friday night  
Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine  
It's like I told you honey**

Rachel :

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
Road's long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime  
**

Quinn & Rachel :

**Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane**

Quinn :

**Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die  
**

Rachel :

**Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Tried to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
All the answers, honey  
**

Quinn :

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
**

Rachel :

**Let's go get high  
Road's long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime  
**

Quinn & Rachel :

**Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane**

Rachel :

**Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die  
We were born to die  
**

Quinn & Rachel : **  
Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane**

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love's not enough when the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
Road's long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause You and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die

_La voiture fonça droit dans un arbre, le par-brise explosa en morceaux laissant des bouts de verres sur les corps à peine vivant de Rachel et Quinn. La voiture était complètement retournée, Quinn était écrasée par le capot de la voiture qui s'écrasait sur elle, elle respirait à peine et pleurait. Rachel elle était coincée dans son siège, elle était pleine de sang. Elle prit la main de Quinn et la serra fort dans la sienne _

**Quinn :** je suis tellement...-sanglotant- désolée Rachel

**Rachel :** j'ai mal Quinn j'ai mal

**Quinn :** je t'en supplie, si il m'arrive quelque chose je veux que tu prennes soin de Beth

**Rachel :** non Quinn s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas -hurlant- Quinn putain tu m'avais promis

**Quinn :** je t'aime tellement

_Quinn aurait voulu embrasser Rachel une dernière fois mais elle ne pouvais pas bouger, elle ne pouvait toucher que son bras, son bras plein de sang, endoloris par le choc. _

**Rachel : **non Quinn tu vas te réveiller, on va rentrer à la maison et on va dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre souvient toi on se l'était promis. Demain on fera l'amour toute la journée, on sera bien on sera heureuses, on vivra d'amour et d'eau fraîche si tu veux moi je m'en fout du moment que je suis avec toi. On voyagera dans le monde entier, on chantera, on se câlinera toute la nuit, on aura des enfants, on s'aimera toute la vie s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas...

_Quinn ne répondit pas, Rachel ne pouvait pas tourner la tête il lui était donc impossible de voir si elle était consciente ou non._

**Rachel :** -insistant- Quinn...Quinn !

_Quinn était partie. Rachel se mit à hurler de douleur, elle serra fort la main de sa femme. _

_Le lendemain, le visage de Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry apparurent dans tous les journaux, à la télévision, à la radio. Les deux filles étaient décédées la nuit de leur mariage, le plus étonnant fut qu'elles sont décédée en se tenant la main. _

_Aux quatre coins des États-Unis, tous les habitants rendirent hommage à ces deux jeunes filles qui avaient encore toute la vie devant elle. _

_Chaque membre du Glee Club du temps où Rachel et Quinn y étaient se réunirent afin d'honorer leur amies. Prenant des mesures de prévention contre l'alcool au volant. _

_Le lundi suivant Quinn et Rachel furent enterrées l'une à côté de l'autre. _

**« à Rachel et Quinn, nos amies, celles qui nous ont montré que l'amour était plus fort que l'avis des gens, celles qui nous ont permit à chacun de nous d'assumer qui on est, nous ne vous remercieront jamais assez pour tout ce que vous nous avez apporté pendant toutes ces années. Nous continueront d'honorer votre mémoire jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre nous ne vous rejoigne la haut. Avec tout notre amour, les New Direction »**


End file.
